The Letters
by Fammi Capire
Summary: If you could write a letter to somebody and know that they would never read it, what would you write? Severus and Hermione know. But what happens if the person for whom the letter is intended does actually read it? (Rated M for future chapters) (May also get a tad OOC...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them for a little while._

To the Beautiful Hermione Jean Granger-

I do not think you will ever understand the level of pain that you are causing me. I myself cannot even fathom it sometimes. Whenever I am in your presence, I am plunged directly into an ocean of passion that surges and courses through my veins. It's stronger than even the largest dose of Amortentia that can be taken without one dying. Sometimes, I even feel like I am dying. Please, I am going insane. I do not even know what to do anymore.

There is no escaping it. From the first time I saw you after the Final Battle, I dove right in to this burning ocean. Since, I have only been drowning further and further. Every day, I curse my rotten luck, knowing that you would never want somebody like me. You are smart, witty, beautiful, trusting, brave, and courageous.

I could have predicted from that first day that I laid my eyes on you, I had just returned from St. Mungos, I could have predicted that this would happen. You were the one who found me and saved me. Now, you are just slowly killing me again. I would curse you until the end of my life, but I cannot. It is more like my own curse backfired on myself.

Now, you are my sin. You are my obsession. I can feel this painful desire for you spear right through my heart. It torments me through the day and haunts my dreams at night. Even traits of yours that I once considered to be flaws pull me closer to you and further endear me to you. I can see you running through the halls with your friends your school robes billowing around you as you go, laughing, and talking. You will be the death of me, witch.

I thought I was old. I though I was strong. I thought I could defeat anything. But now, whenever I am near you, I feel young again. I feel as though I drank a highly potent de-aging drought. And yet, I doubt that even Nicolas Flammel ever experienced something like this. Now, I find myself nearly groveling in your presence, begging you to take notice of me. Now, I am the one who is defeated by your own delicate hand.

Your eyes are clear windows into your soul, full of mystery, knowledge, and the yearning to learn and know. In you I see a person who could do no wrong. I see a person who loves with her whole heart and soul and body.

Hermione Jean Granger, I have fallen madly in love with you. If I could have you, I would give you everything. I would dedicate myself to you completely. I thought I had loved before, but I was extremely wrong, for I have never experienced feelings like these before. I am a murderer, a killer, a torturer, the worst kind of person one could be. I do not deserve your love. There is no way you could ever want me, the greasy bat of the dungeons. Plus, I am you teacher for Merlin's sake. You would never even consider something as improper as a relationship with a former professor. I am old too. I do not know what is wrong with me anymore.

However, I can write it in this letter because I know that you will most likely never read it. You will never know how much you are destroying me, how many times I have gone into severe depressions knowing that you will never feel the same way as I do. There are some good things about being able to lose things in the Room of Requirements.

Someday, you will find a good man who respects you, loves you unconditionally, and who will want to give you the world on a silver platter. He will love your thirst for knowledge, and he will be able to hold an educated conversation with you. Eventually, you will marry him, and you will start a beautiful family. You will make an amazing mother, Hermione Jean Granger.

Signed with all my Heart and soul,

Severus T. Snape


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to mess with their minds._

Dear Severus,

The only way I am able to write this is knowing that you will never read it. The first thing I plan to do with this when I finish writing it is to lose it so that I no one will ever find it again. Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirements.

Knowing that you will never read this, I am alright with permitting it to exhibit the more atrocious of my writing abilities. I honestly don't give a flying hippogriff's left outermost hot pink toe nail anymore.

I was hoping to be able to put all of this into words in this letter, and then never having to think about any of it ever again. Honestly, it's eating me alive. I tried to hide it, both from myself and from others, but right now, even Ron can tell that something is bothering me.

When I found you in the Shrieking Shack, I think I almost died. There was so much blood I was sure that you were gone. I was shaking so hard when I tried to take your pulse that I almost did not detect the faint beat that was still there. It was so faint that the only way I was able to keep you alive was to share my life energy with you. I connected our souls together for those moments watched as my natural magic interwove with yours to strengthen you so that you would survive long enough to get you to the hospital. In those moments, I felt more at peace that I had in a long time. I literally sat next to you for hours until they were able to send a team to get you to the St. Mungo's. They tried to separate me from you before we left and then after we arrived, but I refused. I knew that I would lose you if I left you without the extra energy you needed, and if they removed me forcefully from you, we would have both died. I slept in a cot next to your hospital bed for a week. I can honestly say that I have never slept better, just knowing you were there.

Professor McGonagal had to finally convince me to leave and recuperate on my own. I felt so empty without our magic interwoven together. I cried for two whole days after that, knowing that you would not even remember it. And the next time I saw you, the look you gave me... It left me at a complete loss for words. It was as though you looked right into my soul.

What am I to do? Now, I cannot concentrate in class; any class, especially yours. I suppose what I am trying to say (and miserably failing to do so...) is that I have fallen in love with you, sir. At first I thought it was a simple generic school girl crush. They kind that all typical teenage girls experience because of their fluctuating hormone levels. And then it became so much more. I am not even sure about what it is now. An infatuation? An obsession? All I know is that I cannot sleep without dreaming of you. I cannot think without wondering what you would do if you were in my situation. I cannot write my papers without getting side tracked wondering about what your opinion would be on the topic I am writing.

I have gone to Madame Pomphrey several times for vile upon vile of Dreamless Sleep potion... According to her, I have gone too many times already. "You never used to have any sleeping issues, my dear," she says as she hands me a vile and sends me on my way. She complains about having to ask you to make more for her stocks, and that never helps my personal situation, because then I cannot take the potion without thinking about you. And, if I don't take the potion, then my dreams taunt me with what they want me to have, what I want to have, or more specifically, what I wish you would do to me and what I really want you to do to me.

The dreams are amazing, but the next morning when I wake up and I am not in your arms, I fall into a terrible slump for the day. I feel sometimes like I will never be able to live without you. It literally burns, knowing that when I wake up, you will not be next to me. I have honestly never felt anything like this before.

If you knew about this, you would probably laugh at me. You would never want an immature, bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all. I personally pride myself in my knowledge, and would love nothing more than to sit by the fire with you every night for the rest of my life and discuss anything. I could then die a happy witch.

Your heroism has absolutely overtaken me. Knowing that you are a spy for the light side, and yet you risk your life to avenge all the wrong that you have done and what had been done to you. I cannot understand why the others do not see that you are not the horrid person that you seem to be. It hurts me to see and hear the things that are said about you. You are not a greasy bat of the dungeons. You are a man who appreciates his privacy and finds solace in his work away from the world and tries to pass along his infinite wisdom to a bunch of dunderheaded students.

Every morning I see you at meal times. Somehow, that has turned into a huge comfort for me. I know that you are still here, that you have not disappeared, and that you are not, in fact, a figment of my imagination. The days that you do not arrive to a meal, I find myself fretting over what is wrong. I always jump to hasty conclusions that revolve around the worst case scenario and work myself into a fit. Even Harry has started noticing that some days I am just more irritable than I should ever be.

I once imagined myself to become an old crazy cat lady. I had everything planned out in my head. My imaginary family portrait included seven cats, each named after one of T.S. Elliot's characters in _Old Possum's Book of Cats._ In that portrait, I sat in the living room of my flat in front of the fire rereading my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, my cats all curled up around me, on the sofa, on the floor, and even one on the book shelves that line the room. It all sounded like such a luxury to me when I was younger, but slowly as I have grown up, most of those cats have been replaced with children. Our children with mops of black hair, some curly, some straight, with varying shades of eye color from the deepest black of your eyes to the plan brown that are mine. The small living room in my flat transformed itself into a moderate sized family room, and all the books were moved into our own personal library that we expanded the extra bedroom to be. I suddenly love my new picture so much that it is hard to even part with it here on this page.

I hope I have managed to get it all on this sheet of parchment and out of my head... And yet I do not want to let it all go. So, I suppose I am back to square one. I am not even going to risk going back to reread this for fear of sending myself into an apoplectic fit over my incoherence and general stupidity. I wish more than anything that you were mine and you loved me as unconditionally as I love you. But, for now, I am stuck wishing on all the stars I can see from the top of the astronomy tower.

My love is forever yours, (I just wish you knew)

Hermione J. Granger


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to rearrange the story to my liking._

**SPOV**- normal

_**HPOV- **italicized_

**S** I walked up to the Room of Requirements, my robes billowing out behind me as I went, making me feel powerful and important. As I stood in front of the door, I wished for a place I had wished for many times before. I need...

**H**_ … Somewhere I can hide something so that I will never find it again. In front of me, a large gilded door appeared in the wall. I turned the brass door knob and gently pushed on the door. It did not open all the way because there were things obstructing it. I slipped through the crack grabbing my school robes so that they would not get caught. The room was..._

**S**… Filled with junk. Everything one could ever think of filled the shelves that lined the room, and then there were also piles and piles of furniture, books, letters, jewelry, and goodness-knows what else. This was just what I needed. Somewhere I could lose the letter. People had obviously been up here before, but nobody in their right mind would try to clean or organize this chaos. I could also see another door on the other side of the room but...

**H**_ … Looking at all the junk that blocked my way, I had no intention of risking both life and limb to further investigate. I carefully reached into the inside pocket of my school robes and retrieved the letter. I gazed at it for a moment, wondering of there was anything else I could do. No..._

**S**… There was not. Nothing else. This was it. I had to lose it. I had to pray that it worked. I took a careful step back so that I would not trip on my voluminous black robes...

**H** …_ Or crush anything else under my step..._

**S**… And I threw with all my might...

**H** … _If I threw it, then there would be less of a chance..._

**S**_ … _Of me going to find it later, wondering how stupid I was.

**H** …_ Even I would not know where it was after this._

**S**_ … _I watched the neatly folded envelope fly across the room.

**H** … _The sound it made hitting the far side of the pile of rubbish was very comforting. _

**S**_ … _Nobody would ever find it now.

**H** … _Seconds before I turned to leave, something else came flying back at me..._

**S**_ …_ Landing neatly in front of my feet.

**H** … _It was a small neatly folded envelope of high quality stationary..._

**S** … Much like the one I had thrown across the room only moments ago.

**H**_ … However, it lacked the address I had placed on the front. _

**S**_ … _Instead, in neatly written letters...

**H** …_ Was my name._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc. I just like kidnapping and torturing the characters.

Hermione grabbed the envelope, and gently opened it. She never expected to read what she did in those next few moments. It was impossible. Somebody knew about her childing crush and was leading her on, making fun of her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She tucked the envelope firmly into her hand. Even if it was a joke, it was beautiful, and she would read it all the time, hoping, wishing... But, what if it was actually real...? Was it possible...? She carefully traipsed over the odds and ends that were scattered across the floor, and made her way toward the door. The carefully opened the door, but there was one problem. The room on the other side of the door was most certainly not the the hallway that had been there before.

Severus, ever curious, carefully opened the envelope that had his name on it. He easily recognized the hand writing from years of grading essays written in said elegant script. Why would she address a letter to him and leave it in the Room of Requirements? He read through the letter, not believing what was right there in front of his eyes. Was it real? Nobody else would have known about his feelings towards the girl, and he would have known if anybody had been entering his mind. He angrily spun around and pushed the door open, walking directly into another room that was not the hallway he had originally entered from.

The room Hermione was now in was dark, the only light she could see was what little light was emanating from the small fire place that was against the wall to her left. She heard the door click shut behind her, and she carefully made her way farther into the room.

Before she knew what was happening, another door on the other side of the flew open and a tall black figure barreled into her knocking her over.

When she had finally gained back her senses after having the air completely knocked out of her lungs, she realized that the figure that had barreled into her was none other than her beloved potions professor. The odd thing was that he did not have his eyes on her, instead he was gazing absolutely shocked at the envelope that had, until a few moments ago, been in her hand.

"Professor?" He quickly realized that he was, in fact, laying on top of one of his students, and shifted off her. Hermione had a chance to reach out to grab the envelope that she had dropped, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

He reached out, from the place where they were both seated on the floor, and picked up the envelope.

"Miss Granger..." She started, noting that the envelope had been opened, "Where, perchance, did you come across this?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, it literally landed at my feet a few moments ago." She did not want to admit it, but the look he was fixing her with was one that showed that if she knew what was good for her and if she valued her life what so ever, she would tell the truth.

"And where were you, those few moments ago?" The look he was giving her was absolutely poisonous.

"In the Room of Requirements, sir." She was really scared now. Not only was it past curfew, but she had been in possession of something that was obviously meant for nobody else to see.

"And, Miss Granger, please satisfy my curiosity... Why were you at that given location those few moments ago?"

"I... I was trying to lose something."

"Funny. I was as well. Once again out of curiosity, Miss Granger, could you possibly identify this for me?" The man sat back, reached into his robes and pulled out something that literally made Hermione's heart stop beating for a moment.

"Miss Granger, you seem to have gone rather... pale." At that moment, Hermione suddenly regained control of her wits once again.

"Yes, I suppose I could sir, but you'd have to do the same for that other letter which you so rudely removed from my possession when you barreled into me and knocked me over." Now it was Severus Snape's turn to go pale as a sheet.

"Touche, Miss Granger." He stood up and helped the younger witch up as well. "Did you read the letter that I had penned in that envelope?"

"Yes, sir, I did." Hermione wiped her sweaty palms on her muggle jeans that she was wearing under her school robes. "I take it you read my letter as well."

"Yes, Miss Granger, I did." The next thing Hermione knew, she was in her potions professor's arms, and he was hungrily kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hermione..." he said in between kisses, "You... don't know... how long... I have... wanted... this..."

"I know... Severus... me too..." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed that had appeared in the corner of room.

"It's funny how fate can bring two souls together, is it not?"

"Fate? Unless somebody renamed the Room of Requirement 'fate,' I do not think that's it."

"Who knew the castle is more of a meddling old fool than out headmaster himself..."

"Enough of meddling old fools, we can think about them later, Severus." In one kiss, she showed him how much she needed him, how much she wanted him, how much she had yearned for him.

"I hope you understand, love, I am a very jealous man. Once you have me, you will not get rid of me mo matter what."

"Good. I wouldn't trade you in for all the gold in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, nor do I make a profit off any of these writings.

The remainder of the school year had gone by without a hitch. Nobody had ever suspected anything about the relationship that had remained under wraps between the Potions Master in Residence and the Gryffindor Princess herself, Hermione Granger.

Everything had stuck to the status quo, until Granger did something that nobody ever expected her to do. She apprenticed herself to none other than her former head of house, Professor McGonagall. The Professor had expressed her desire to retire from her teaching post to help the headmaster as duty of deputy headmistress.

Everybody had believed that Hermione would peruse a career with the Ministry of Magic, though those who claimed to be her friends knew that she had never even considered a position at the severely corrupt firm.

Nobody noticed anything strange until the honorary eighth year's graduation. Hermione had taken a long time in preparing herself for the ceremony.

As the valedictorian of her smaller class, she was the last one to get her diploma. What stunned the well wishing on lookers the most was that the young war heroine who was graduating from the strong and proud Gryffindor house was wearing Slytherin colors... _and a wedding band?_

One could have heard a fly's footfall in the Great Hall as Hermione skipped her way across the dais, receiving her diploma and a warm, fatherly hug from the Headmaster himself, and then going down the row of teachers shaking their hands. The second to last teacher in the row was McGonagall, whom Hermione also gave a warm hug to, and promised that her first class syllabus for next year would be in her hand by early next week.

What happened with Hermione and the final teacher was what gave the audience a run for their money.

"Severus!" Hermione cried as she launched herself into his arms.

"Love, do be careful, I do not want you to injure yourself flinging yourself carelessly at me." If the audience's jaws weren't literally on the floor already, what happened next made sure that they were.

Hermione Jean Granger, the one and only Princess of Gryffindor began to snog her Potions Professor, a Severus Tobias Snape, former Death Eater, member of the Order of the Phoenix, and resident Dungeon Bat/Vampire, soundly on the mouth.

The audience was broken out of their trance when they came to the realization that not only were the two wearing matching wedding bands, but that the rest of the staff was laughing.

"Oh, Severus!" The Headmaster chortled, "We were wondering how long it would take for you to, Dear Merlin, figure out that she was perfect for you, and vice versa!"

Still cradling his wife, Severus turned towards the rest of the staff, "Well than why didn't you bloody tell me? Was it so damned obvious that the castle itself had to step in and do something about it?"

"Oh, Sev," McGonagall started, "Who said it was just the castle who had something to do with it?" She had tears streaming down her face because she was laughing so hard.

"We were all wondering how the two of you would announce all this!" Pomona Sprout giggled from where she was standing, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Hermione stopped and turned to Severus, exchanging a questioning glance with him. Whatever the question was, he understood it and nodded his ascent.

"In that case, I suppose that Severus and I have another announcement we would like to share with you all," She gazed nervously over the audience from her protected spot in Severus Snape's arms. "Severus and I have decided to start our family." The audience gasped. "These two," she continued, waving her hand over her abdomen, releasing a disillusionment spell which revealed her swollen belly, "are due in a little over six months!" Severus proudly wrapped his arms around his young wife.

If the previous announcement hadn't been a surprise to the people in the room, this one most definitely was. Even the professors were dumbstruck by this one.

McGonagall was the first one to break the silence. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell me!? Oh, it will be so great to have little ones running around the castle again! Right, Albus? Oh! I can't wait!" She ran over and gave two of her favourite former students a huge hug.

"Thank you, Minerva," Snape said, "You don't know how much it means to us both."

They turned to look at Dumbledore who had tears in his eyes, "Those are some very powerful and dreadfully smart children you are carrying Hermione, my dearest. They will do great things, both for the wizarding world, and our beloved school. Severus you should be very, very proud." He came over, shook Severus' hand and gave Hermione another fatherly hug. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I must to find a new supplier of woolen infant socks, I have not needed to purchase a pair for Christmas for quite a while! How thrilling!" And with that, the headmaster skipped off the dais, wiping the last remaining tears from his twinkling eyes that were absolutely brimming with mischief with a yellow and purple polka-dot embroidered handkerchief.


End file.
